


Concession

by theorchardofbones



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffabet Challenge, Ignis Is Married To His Work, M/M, but he figures it out in the end...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/pseuds/theorchardofbones
Summary: Ignis is happy with his job, and with his home life. But Prompto may have his own opinions on how much time Ignis spends at the office...





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for ghostoftheyear at Tumblr, for the [Fluffabet](https://theorchardofbones.tumblr.com/post/182029283732/new-year-new-fluffabet) prompt _L for Lazy Day_.

Ignis ducks his head into the bedroom of the little apartment he and Prompto share; as expected, his boyfriend still lies snuggled away under the covers, snoring softly.

It’s not that Ignis doesn’t  _ like _ lazing around on Sunday mornings, he just… doesn’t get much chance to do so. He’s happy, at least, that Prompto can take full advantage of the excuse for rest, even if  _ he _ can’t.

He brews himself another coffee and settles down at the desk in the corner, which has become his workspace away from the Citadel. That had been a sorely-won battle for Prompto — a few nights a week where Ignis would gather up his things from the Citadel and leave at a normal hour, have dinner at home, and then continue his work from the comfort of their apartment.

Ignis tells himself that Prompto knew what he was getting into when they started this relationship, but it doesn’t help the little twinge of guilt he gets whenever he sees Prompto shuffle off to bed long before his own work is done.

Soft feet pad across the carpet; he hears a barely-stifled yawn just a moment before arms slip around him, and he feels Prompto’s warmth against his shoulders over the back of his chair.

‘Come back to bed,’ Prompto whines. ‘It’s not even eight.’

‘And yet it’s  _ well _ after seven,’ Ignis counters, with a scoff.

Still, he concedes enough that he’ll twist around in his chair and stretch up toward Prompto, touching a kiss to his waiting lips.

‘If you’re not coming back to bed,’ Prompto says, ‘I’m gonna take a shower. It’s no fun lying in without you.’

Ignis knows Prompto’s words aren’t meant to manipulate him, but still — there’s that twinge. He watches, a little sadly, as Prompto heads over to the bathroom and pushes open the door, slipping in.

He’s still hard at work by the time Prompto’s dressed; when he hears the toaster go, and smells the familiar scent of chocolate toaster pastry, he’s just diving into the third of many reports he needs to read.

‘Iggyyyyyy.’

Ignis sighs. Slipping his glasses off, he rubs at the bridge of his nose and turns around, looking across the span of the apartment toward the kitchenette.

Prompto’s sitting on the island, wearing a pair of shorts, chocobo slippers, and one of Ignis’s old, discarded tees — which he modified to widen the neck, so it hangs off one shoulder.

The sight is… distracting, to say the least. Ignis clears his throat, and carefully replaces his glasses.

‘Yes, darling?’

Prompto sighs.

‘I’m  _ bored,’ _ he says.

In spite of himself, Ignis smirks. He knows Prompto’s game; admittedly, the whole reason Ignis had agreed to work from home sometimes was so that they could actually spend some time together. It doesn’t really count if he’s so buried in his work that he hardly leaves his desk.

Perhaps it couldn’t hurt to take a  _ little _ break.

‘What would you like to do?’ Ignis says. ‘I’m yours for the next thirty minutes.’

‘Thirty minutes, gee whiz!’ Prompto proclaims, poking his tongue out — but still, he hops down from the island and hurries over to Ignis’s workspace, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair.

His plans aren’t grandiose; he simply drags Ignis over to the sofa, and once Ignis is seated he snuggles up next to him and tugs the throw over the both of them. 

‘I thought Noct was kidding when he said you never took time off,’ Prompto says with a sigh.

He has his head on Ignis’s shoulder, his breath skirting warmly against Ignis’s throat. It’s entirely too easy for Ignis to relax, the tension leaching from him with each passing moment.

‘I take time off,’ he states. ‘All crown employees get mandatory recreational days, which must be spent before the year is out.’

_ ‘Yeah,’ _ Prompto says, ‘but when was the last time you actually  _ took _ one of those days?’

Ignis pauses to think. There was Solstice day — although come to think of it, Noct had  _ made _ him book it off, for Prompto’s sake. The last one he remembers before that, was…

‘August,’ he says, triumphantly. ‘I took a weekend off at the end of August—’

‘For Noct’s birthday,’ Prompto interjects, ‘which  _ you _ organised.’

Ignis blinks.

‘Oh.’

An unpleasant feeling is beginning to set in, a stark realisation along with it. 

‘I haven’t been a very good partner, have I?’ he asks slowly.

He feels Prompto tense slightly beside him, and that’s all the confirmation he needs. He knows the cheery blond would quite happily wave it off for the sake of Ignis’s ego — for the sake of maintaining the peace, as he so often seems to do — but it would be unfair to expect him to do so.

‘Oh, Prompto,’ Ignis sighs, pulling away to look at his boyfriend. ‘I’m so sorry. I’ve been so swept up in work, I…’

Prompto shakes his head. He’s smiling, but he seems a little somber.

‘It’s okay,’ he says. ‘You always make it up to me.’

‘I shouldn’t have to make it up to you, love,’ Ignis says.

His mind’s whirring. He’s supposed to be making the most of these thirty minutes — less, now — to relax with Prompto, but there’s something he has to do.

Springing to his feet, he strides over to his desk and picks up his journal, leafing through it until he gets to next weekend. There are only minor tasks for him to attend to, which although he could trust to someone else, he seldom does. With a pen, he makes a note at the bottom of both days:  _ PROMPTO. _

‘Next weekend,’ he says, setting the journal aside and turning to where Prompto sits. ‘You have me all to yourself. I should be able to book a week off after the financial year ends, but for now…’

Prompto cuts him off with a nod.

‘That’s perfect, Iggy,’ he says. ‘Thank you.’

Ignis smiles. It may not magically fix everything, but it’s a start to putting things to rights.

‘Will you come over and cuddle now?’ Prompto says. ‘I’ve only got you for twenty more minutes.’

As Ignis crosses to the couch and settles in next to Prompto once more, he slips an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and hugs him close.

‘I’m sure those reports can sit for another hour or two,’ Ignis says. ‘If you don’t have other plans, of course.’

Prompto grins, turning and planting a kiss on Ignis’s cheek.

There may be a certain satisfaction to a job well done — but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure of curling up close to the one you love on a lazy Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orchardofbones) | [tumblr](http://theorchardofbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
